1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of spacecraft orbital maneuvering and more specifically to a method and apparatus for creating orbital plane change of a spacecraft by momentum transfer obtained through capture and release of space debris.
2. Background
Modern spacecraft often require the ability to change orbits to fulfill their mission requirements. Engine and propellant requirements to accomplish these plane changes add weight to the spacecraft increasing complexity and cost of the required launch capabilities as well as the spacecraft itself. Additionally the amount of propellant which can be carried is finite which creates life limitations on the spacecraft if significant maneuvering is required.
It is therefore desirable to provide alternatives for providing orbital changes in spacecraft without the use of expendable propellant.